Such an optoelectronic semiconductor chip and a corresponding method for the production thereof are described in DE 199 11 717 A1, for example. Said chip has a plurality of radiation coupling-out elements comprising e.g. an epitaxially grown semiconductor layer sequence with an active layer that generates electromagnetic radiation. This component thereby has improved coupling-out of radiation.
Each of the radiation coupling-out elements has a ring contact on a top surface, the ring contacts being interconnected by electrically conductive paths. This is a relatively complicated way of making electrically conductive contact with the radiation coupling-out elements, and requires the radiation out-coupling elements to have a certain minimum size.